Commander
by Nightshade316
Summary: Pearl, Steven, and Connie, find a Gem thought to have been shattered long ago.
1. Discovery

Steven, Connie, and Pearl were walking around Mask Island, looking for a reported Corrupted Gem in the area.

"Ugh. At this rate we'll never find anything." Pearl exclaimed, frustrated.

"Maybe we should split up like last time." Connie suggested.

"Well, it did work last time, and Steven is familiar with the island. Okay fine. But get me on the walkie talkie if you find anything." Pearl demanded.

"Okay Pearl." Steven replied.

And with that, Pearl walked off into the dense, luscious, jungle.

Steven, and Connie walked off toward the beach area.

Eventually the two reached a rocky alcove, that loomed above them like a ominous ruler, staring down.

They rounded a corner and couldn't believe what they saw.

A crashed Homeworld spaceship, stuck in the alcove.

Connie unknowingly picked up the Walkie Talkie, and turned it on.

"Pearl. Are you there?" Connie asked.

"Yes? Did you find the Corrupted Gem?" Pearl asked, in return.

"No, but you might want to come see this." Connie responded.

"What is it?" Pearl questioned.

"it's a spaceship." Steven answered. "A Gem Spaceship by the looks of it."

"Okay, just wait for me to get there, and we'll go in together." Pearl said, panicked.

They only had to wait a few minutes, before Pearl got there.

"Oh my stars. That is a Homeworld Quadraxis Class Prison Man O War!" Pearl exclaimed, shocked.

"Is that good?" Steven asked.

"Well it may be a hint to the origins of the Corrupted Gem. Probably a prisoner on this ship." Pearl responded.

"We should make our way to the bridge. We might find some information there." Connie said, looking up at the wreckage of the ship that towered over them.

And with that they entered, through the hole in the side.


	2. Corruption Fight

They instantly felt the change in mood, as they entered the interior of the ship.

Emergency lights still glowed, and flickered.

Alarms still blared, and messages played over the intercom before cutting to static.

"Uh... Which way do we go?" Connie asked.

"This way." Pearls answered, going down a hallway to the right.

They followed, looking at the corridors branching off from the one they currently walked down.

They entered a room, with jail cells.

"What's this?" Steven asked, looking at a black gem stuck in the bars.

"It looks like, a Obsidian Class Warrior." Pearl said, summoning her spear.

She started to pry the bars apart, until the gem fell to the floor.

It started to glow, and form a body.

The three of them backed to the doorway.

The glowing form just kept growing, and shifting, until it broke through the wall and ceiling.

Eventually the form stopped glowing and it climbed out the top of the ship, through the hole it made.

"That's not good." Steven said.

"Time to fuse?" Connie asked.

"Yep." Steven answered.

They fused, and where they once stood, there was Stevonnie.

Stevonnie and Pearl rushed into what used to be the cell, and looked up through the hole in the ceiling.

Stevonnie grabbed Pearl's arm and jumped upwards.

They sailed upwards and landed on the top deck of the ship, where the Corrupted Obsidian Gem, was currently ripping it apart.

It loosed a guttural, ear splitting screech, and brought it's forelegs down, on a cannon.

That cannon was no more than a pancake.

It swung its head around, to look at the fusion, and the Gem that stood below it.

It had four legs, a long neck, and tail, a large body, and a massive head.

It was black, with dark red patches.

Its eyes pierced directly into them.

Slowly it opened its mouth, to reveal a growing dark energy beam.

The beam shot out at them, and they dodged.

Pearl ran towards the beasts right foreleg, and stabbed at it.

This only succeded in angering the Gem.

Stevonnie stabbed Roses Sword into its left foreleg, and ran up it.

It growled and stomped down with that foot, unfurling curled wings, that had not originally been visible.

Slowly it lifted off the ground, with Stevonnie on its back.

They ran along its back, and sliced through its right wing like it was paper.

It screeched in pain, and started to fall.

Stevonnie jumped all the way to the beasts head, and drove the sword into its forehead.

They looked back to see the deck of the ship, hurtling towards them.

The bubble shield formed just before they hit the deck.

The Corrupted Gem drove straight through the ship, and into the ground.

Stevonnie, jumped down, and wedged the sword between the gem that resided in its left eye, and started to pry it out.

It screeched, and thrashed in retaliation, as its form flickered and glitched.

Eventually the gem came loose, with a loud poof.

Stevonnie bubbled the gem, and jumped back up to the deck.

"Did you get it?" Pearl asked, running up to them.

"Yep." They answered, sending it to the temple.

"Good. Now lets get to the bridge, and see, just what prisoners they had here."


End file.
